Interrogation
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: After the whole Pistachions event, Brick and Savannah started to put a tail on Milo, Melissa, and Zack. But especially Milo, for his backpack because they failed to get it from Melissa and Zack. How will they face the them, especially Milo? Read to find out. Inspiration by the-adorable-vinnie-dakota on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1 - The Pursuit Of The Murphy

**I'm finally back with another story. This one was inspired by an art of the-adorable-vinnie-dakota on Tumblr. This story contains some angst, so if you feel uncomfortable with it, I suggest you leave immediately. For those who stay, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 ~ The Pursuit Of The Murphy**

Milo, Melissa, and Zack went out of the covinient store, carrying bags of foods and drinks. Although it's Monday, but all the students (and teachers) got free holidays for about 1 or 2 weeks forward since the school is being fixed after the pistachions invasion yesterday. Melissa and Zack had been thinking about staying at Milo's house as it's a holiday, and due to the fact that Milo had something important to discuss to them.

"So Milo, about this 'important' thing you want to discuss, what is it?" ~ Melissa asked turning her head to Milo. Milo kept focusing on the paper bag he's holding.

"Oh... it's not that quite. I think we can wait at my house, and I'll tell it to you." ~ Milo stated as they kept walking back to Milo's place.

The trio strolled the whole way to the Murphy's mainson. But unbeknownst to them, 2 time traveller agents already put a tail on them.

"There! They're on the move, let's go!" ~ Brick said. "Copy that!" ~ Savannah replied. They tailed them as quiet as possible, trying their best not to attract attention. Surely Brick and Savannah have already put a tail on a lot of people before during their whole career, but this is certainly their first time putting on a tail on kids, so it'll be much diffrent than their targets before.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the part of the city that they'd like to refer as the "Safety Sector", because that's where Elliot always stopped them, even though they did nothing wrong. But today, it was diffrent. "Hmm... where is he?" ~ Melissa asked, looking around the place ~ "He should be here by now."

While then, the two figures still followed them. After they reached a safe distance for the kids to not realize their presence, they then hid in a nearby bushes. "What should we do? Should we confront them now?" ~ Savannah said. "Negative! It's not safe enough, they'll just run away. You know how the 2 of them escaped the last time." ~ Brick said, remembering their pursuit for Melissa and Zack which ended them in a hole full of rats and a wolf.

"So... shall we get going?" ~ Milo looked at the two as they gave an affirmative nod. The traffic seems to be a bit quiet, but they tried to be prepared. They then crossed the street carefully, hopefully no Murphy's Law that will occured. Suprisingly for them, the journey home is a bit quiter than (they think) it's supposed to be.

As they arrived at the Murphy's residence, Milo then walked to the door and opened it, only to have the door fell onto the floor because the hinges loose. "Oops, the hinges loose." ~ Milo then pulled out some tools to fix the door. Melissa and Zack helped him to hold the door while Milo put on the hinges.

As the door already fixed, the trio then rushed to the kitchen and put the snacks and drinks they've bought on the counter and have a seat on the sofa. "You know, suddenly I have a bad feeling that something will happen." ~ Melissa said, breaking the silence between them. All of the boys then turned their attention to the girl. "Maybe it's just Murphy's Law. We can handle that." ~ Milo

"No, I mean... this one's diffrent. It's like something bad will happen, like bad like Pistachions invasion." ~ Melissa. "You're acting paranoid, you should rest a little." ~ Zack comforts her.

While then, Brick and Savannah hid in a bush, next to a window of Milo's house, that connects straight to the living room. "Okay, the target seems vulnerable. It's time!" ~ They then approach the front door and knock it.

"Hmm... who is it?" ~ Melissa asked as she glanced at the door. "I don't know. I didn't expect anybody." ~ Milo ~ "Sara's at school right now, and my mom and dad is working."

"I wonder who that might be?" ~ Zack

They then approached the door and opened it, revealing 2 people Melissa and Zack didn't seem to like. They held Milo on the back, protecting them from the time travellers. "You again! What are you doing?!" ~ Melissa hissed at them with a stern face. Zack also gave them the most death glare he can. Milo seemed worried to his friends.

"Hello kids. We just need to talk to you about something." ~ Brick said in a friendly manner.

"Don't fool us with your friendly faces! We know what you're up to." ~ Zack.

"And we're not letting you get to him!" ~ Melissa ~ "Now leave immediately!" ~ She added, kicking them away from Milo's house.

"Yeah, don't let me use my fighting skills here!" ~ Zack added as he clenched his fists.

Brick and Savannah then turned back from Milo's house, but they know they wouldn't just leave like that. As Melissa and Zack relieved that they're leave, they then closed the door and get back inside.

"Who are those people, guys?" ~ Milo asked, confused about their friends' behaviour to him.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm sure that they're not Certified Public Accountants, and they must up to something not good." ~ Melissa told him, concerned.

"And I'm pretty sure that they're up to your backpack." ~ Zack added, pointing at Milo's backpack. "My backpack? Why did they after my backpack, and how did you know that?" ~ Milo asked with a worried face while hugging his backpack close to him.

"We ventured with them before. You know, when you're time-travelling with Cavendish and Dakota." ~ Melissa.

Diogee then showed up, giving him an affirmative bark. "Diogee? You too?" ~ Milo asked as his dog give another bark. Diogee then walked out from the view.

Milo's face then showed a worried expression, which is weird for Melissa and Zack. They fight those people just for saving his backpack. "Don't worry, Milo. As long as we stand still, we will protect you from them." ~ Zack assured him as they pulled themselves into a group hug.

The group hug lasted about 30 seconds, then they broke themselves apart. "Come on! Let's go upstairs!" ~ Melissa said as they headed to the stairs.

"Wait! What about the snack?" ~ Milo asked looking at the kitchen counter.

"I'll get them for you. You can go ahead." ~ Zack said as he headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He then rummage through the paper bags and pulled out a bag of candy and 3 cans of soda. Suddenly, there's a loud bang on the door. He thought that it's just Murphy's Law, but the voice behind him made him sure that it's not. "Well, well, well..."

Zack then turned back, the source of the voice made no surprise to Zack. "What do you want?" ~ Zack asked in a very serious tone. The agents stepped forward, made Zack taken aback.

"We just have an unfinished business here. Give us the backpack and the kid, and we will cause no harm to all of you." ~ Savannah said making it easy to him. But Zack is not a naïve. He wouldn't give away his friend just because he don't want to be hurt. He better died protecting his friend, rather than lived without them.

"You'll never touch any single hair of Milo." ~ Zack made it clear with his voice that he wouldn't give what they want.

"I guess we just have to use the hard way." ~ Brick said as Savannah grab his hands, bringing him away from the kitchen.

Milo and Melissa waited impatiently for Zack in Milo's room. "Oh man, where is he? What took him so long?" ~ Melissa groaned as she kept waiting. "Maybe we should check him. He probably gets some trouble on the kitchen." ~ Milo said as they headed downstairs.

Halfway downstairs, they saw Zack being tied to a chair in the living room, with the agents confronting him.

"Now tell us kid! Where is the boy?!" ~ Brick said in an angry tone.

"I won't give away Milo for you. I won't tell you anything. You can do anything to me." ~ Zack stressed his voice.

Milo was surprised. Usually Zack is the coward one, but he didn't hesitate putting himself in danger just to protect him. Suddenly, a picture hanging behind him fell, making a loud crack noise, which attracted their attention.

"There he is!" ~ Savannah.

"Run Milo!" ~ Zack yelled.

"After him!" ~ Brick ordered as he and Savannah chased them upstairs.

Milo and Melissa went into Milo's room, locking it, but that didn't stop those agents from breaking in.

"Don't worry, Milo. Get behind me! I'll take care of them!" ~ Melissa.

Melissa then got into her fighting stance, facing the two agents as Milo watched her from behind. Savannah then pulled out somewhat a perfume bottle and sprayed some of the gas to Melissa. Melissa then felt her consciousness gradually decreased, and she fell onto the floor unconscious. Milo then got to her in a worried face, shaking her body.

"Oh no! Melissa, Melissa are you okay? What did you do to her." ~ Milo asked as he turned his face to them.

"Oh don't worry kid. It's just a momentary effect, she'll wake up soon." ~ Savannah explained ~ "But while then..." ~ She then sprayed some of the gas to Milo, making him unconscious. "Take him away!"

They then escaped through the window in Milo's room, bringing the unconscious boy with his backpack with them.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Llamando Por Vuestras Ayudas

**Chapter 2 ~ Llamando Por Vuestras Ayudas**

* * *

Zack couldn't let himself stuck in that chair forever. And talking about forever, it seems like it's been a long time since the agents went upstairs, and they haven't got down. Millions of thoughts came into Zack's head about the possibility that happened upstairs.

" _How long have they been up there? Did Milo and Melissa survive that long? Or maybe..._ " Zack let out a gasp. It couldn't be happened. They are tough. With a lot of rescourses, how did they lose to 2 professional agents?

He struggled to unbound himself from the chair which he'd been stuck there for who knows how long. They really tied the rope pretty tight, so tight that Zack couldn't even do anything with his hand. The only thing that functioned on him are his feet, and what could he possibly do with his feet.

Suddenly he heard a bark that he knows and he was glad to hear it. "Diogee!" ~ He exclaimed as Diogee approach him with a worried expression. "Okay, Diogee. Can you help me? You need to loose the rope that tied me."

With a bark, Diogee then bit an end and pulled it, loosening the knot. With a little effort from himself, he finally freed. Zack and Diogee then rushed upstairs. Zack checked every single room possible, even the bathroom, cause he knows that it's the place that some kidnappers might use to lock their victims.

Zack and Diogee finally reached the door of Milo's room, which had been abruptly damaged. He got in there only to find Melissa laid on the floor, unconscious. "Melissa!" ~ He yelled as he approached her motionless body, shaking it, hopefully will wake her up. Diogee also helped him, sniffing her body thoroughly in hope to wake her up.

After a few minutes of effort, Zack felt something moving around him. In his relief, Melissa's finally conscious. "Z- Zack?" ~ A small voice was heard, made the boy and the dog cheered happily. "Melissa!" ~ Zack cheered as he and the dog snuggled with the girl.

"Zack? Where's Milo?" ~ Melissa asked softly as she slowly regained her consciousness. Hearing the question made his heart skipped a beat.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" ~ Zack exclaimed worriedly finding his friend nowhere to be seen. "Milo?! Milo!" ~ He screamed to random directions, to no avail.

Diogee then let out small whimpers, finding no clue about the whereabouts of his master. He whined nearby the window of the room, which seems to be opened for a while.

"Okay Zack, what are we going to do now? Even Diogee 'Ex Machina' Murphy, the best dog in the world can't find him." ~ Melissa asked him thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, an idea seems to strike through Zack's head. "I know how we can find Milo, come on!" ~ Zack said grabbing Melissa's hand and drag her downstairs and out of the house with Diogee following behind them.

 **~Somewhere Else~**

Milo wakes up to find himself in some sort of room that is poorly lighted. He cannot clearly see what's happening, but he's quite sure that he's tied to somewhat a chair he's sitting on. He can also feel duct tape being strapped on his mouth, avoiding him to scream, or even to talk.

" _Am I kidnapped?_ " He thought to himself. He must've kidnapped, because of his position, and to the fact that he can't find his backpack attached to his back. " _Wait... my backpack?! Where is it?!_ "

He lets out unclear muffles, hoping someone would come to help him.

From the shadows of the dark room, he sees 2 figures coming to his direction. He smiled happily; finally someone came to save him. But after the faces of the figures revealed, his smile disappeared, replaced with a clear afraid expression.

"Okay, kid. Let's just get this straight..."

 **~Back With Zack And Melissa~**

Melissa and Zack strolls down throughout the city looking for something, or more precisely, someone, or accurately, two persons.

"Are you sure they're here? Because it seems that we've been looking for them for about... _*calculating*_ 45 minutes." ~ Melissa asked annoyed, which Zack didn't seem to pay attention on.

Suddenly, Zack snapped as he spotted a particular sight nearby the park. "There!" ~ He exclaimed which makes Melissa turned around, seeing the time travellers they know. "Finally, there they are! _Don't worry, Milo. We're on the way._ " ~ Melissa said happily.

Cavendish and Dakota is on another pistachio duty (as usual). Cavendish just keeps staring at the pistachios, while his partner is eating some French fries. None of them seems would likely break the silence between them, that's when Dakota suddenly points to a particular sight. "Hey, are those Murphy's friends?" ~ Dakota said, pointing at Zack and Melissa.

"Yeah, you're right. It is them." ~ Cavendish said flatly and boringly without even glancing at his partner.

"No, I mean, look! It's them. They're running towards us." ~ Dakota said, getting his partner's attention. "Yes, you're right." ~ Cavendish ~ "But wait a second... where's Milo?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Better ask them." ~ As soon as that, Zack and Melissa finally reached their stand.

"Hello Mr. Cavendish and Dakota." ~ Melissa said politely.

"Please just Cavendish and Dakota!" ~ Cavendish ~ "Anyway, shouldn't you be at school?" ~ He continued.

"And where's Murphy?" ~ Dakota added.

"That's why we're here for." ~ Zack said in worried tune. His face clearly showing a mixture of fear, anxiety, and anger. " **Milo's been kidnapped!** "

Cavendish and Dakota flinched. Milo's been kidnapped? Who would do such a thing. "Kidnapped?! By who?!" ~ Cavendish asked.

"We don't know." ~ Melissa

"But one thing for sure is that they dressed in a very glamour attire." ~ Zack added ~ "Like elite class people, or something like that."

"Oh you mean Brick and Savannah?" ~ Cavendish asked.

"Think so. They never introduced themselves to us." ~ Melissa

"They're elites, they don't give a care you know them or not. In fact, I even doubt if whether that's their names." ~ Cavendish

"Yeah, those guys are jerks." ~ Dakota

"I agree! I mean the first time we met them, they almost tied us up, but thanks to Scott the Undergrounder, we escaped." ~ Zack added.

"How rude! I think we better find Milo before they did something bad to him." ~ Cavendish declared.

"Agree with you Balthy, ¡ahora vamos!" ~ Dakota

"Wait a minute... his name is Balthy?" ~ Melissa asked looking at both time travellers.

"Well... actually his name is Balthazar Cavendish. He doesn't really like bragging about his first name. Now come on, let's go!" ~ Dakota almost rushed before the rest stopped him.

"But how will we find them? I bet they've left for hours." ~ Zack asked.

"I think I have an acquaintance in the bureau that can help us. Come on!" ~ Dakota said as they rushed to Cavendish and Dakota new time machine (which looks like a 30's old style buggy car), and get to the year 2175.

 **~Back With Interrogated Milo~**

Both Brick and Savannah exchange look before looking back at their victim. Milo gulps, their eyes are so intimidating, making him even more scarier.

"Now what are we going to do with him?" ~ Savannah asked, glancing at her partner. "We already got the backpack, now what? Should we let him free?" ~ Hearing that word "free" makes Milo feel relief.

"No! He still need to give us some **explaination**." ~ He said as he looked at Milo, as if he has a desire on eating him. Milo became even more scarier than ever, so scared that he could feel a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

" _Please, someone save me!_ " ~ He said to himself. He could really use some help right now.

Brick then pulled out a somewhat tazer tool from his tuxedo. He then turned on the device and pointing it at Milo. "Now you need to answer my questions, kid. Answer, or this goes right into your spine." ~ He said pointing the tazer to Milo. Milo trembled on his chair, feeling as he'll likely pass out if he has a record of heart attack problem.

"You know he's still gagged, right?" ~ Savannah asked from a distance, looking at Brick doing interrogation on him.

"Yeah, I know." ~ Brick said as he pulled the duct tape from the sweater vest boy. Milo then gasped for air.

"Now talk...!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry to end it here, but I'm a cruel author. I honestly don't like Milo being in that position, but what could I do? I could really feel the angst built here, so stay tuned!** **Cruel author leaves, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rough Agent

**Chapter 3 ~ The Rough Agent**

Milo looked at the agent, with a clear expression of fear painted on his eyes. "Whatcha gonna do with me?" he asked, hopefully not triggering his anger. "Oh nothing. I was just going to asked you **SOME THINGS,** " he responded, looking at the restrained child. "Now who are you?"

"I-I'm Milo. M-Milo Murphy," the boy responded in a small but yet clear voice for the agent to understand. "Milo..." - Brick

Milo trembled in fear if whether the answer didn't satisfy the agent, and he'll gonna do some serious harm on him. Sure he's a 13 years old boy, but this man doesn't seem to even care.

He continued walking around the restrained boy, who is sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chair. While holding his cattle prod, Milo is sure that he's going to do harms on him. A tear fell from his eyes. "Don't Be A Cry Baby! I won't do any harm to you...," Brick then turned his back on Milo. "...not yet," he murmured. Although the murmur is very small and neither Milo nor Savannah could hear it, but Milo knew that he was up to no good. Milo became even more scared. 'Guys, where are you? I really need your help here. **This Man Is Trying To Kill Me!** ' Milo mumbled to himself.

While With Zack, Melissa, And The Time Travellers

They are on the time machine, on their way to 2175. Melissa and Zack were amazed by most of the things during the journey, perhaps because this is their first time travelling experience.

"So... this is the feeling being in the time stream?" Zack asked looking outside the window, which is full of clocks aside of the infinite emptyness. "Yeah. Fun, right?" Dakota said glancing at the kids on the back seat. "Dakota! This Is No Time For Sight-Seeing! We need to find Milo!" Cavendish exclaimed worriedly, but keep his hand stable on the steering wheel.

The time machine then got out of the time stream and landed nearby a large building, surrounded by other tall futuristic buildings. "Wow... is this... the future?" Zack asked amazed by the futuristical view of... basically everything. "Yep, welcome to the 2175!" ~ Dakota

The kids wandered their eyes around the city in awe. It really looks like in the movies. Cavendish then called them. "Ehem... kids, come on! We still need to save Milo," Cavendish said, realizing them about their first inteion coming to the future. Zack and Melissa then followed them into the building. The building is vastly huge. "So... Dakota, is this your office?" Melissa asked, wandering her eyes around the building. "Yep. Welcome to the bureau, kids. The office and headquarter of the whole time travellers in the future," Dakota said, introducing the building as if it's the grand opening. "Yeah, but we're not going to be long in here. We're just going to get the coordinate of Brick and Savannah and get back to the present to save Milo," Cavendish said, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and stay out of our boss. If he knows that we brought you from the past, we'd be in big trouble."

"Okay," the teens nodded in understatement.

"Now Dakota. Where is this your 'companion' that can help us?" Cavendish asked his companion, which is looking around the random spots of the building interior. "Don't worry! We're close." - Dakota

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mr. Block showed up, coming towards their direction. "Oh no, it's Mr. Block!" Cavendish exclaimed, pointing at their boss. "Quick, hide!" Dakota instructed as they pushed the teens into the back of a nearby plant pot. They sure hope that no one noticed the appearance of the teens.

"Cooperdink and Hampshire?!" Mr. Block yelled as he spotted them. "It's Cavendish and Dakota, sir," Cavendish interrupted him, still with a polite manner of voice. "Nevermind. What are you doing here? You two should be doing your assignment!" Block said, much likely pissed off of their appearance here. "Well... you see, we..." Cavendish continued when suddenly Block interrupted him, before he even finished his sentence. "I told you, no new assignments. If you can finish this assignment well, then I'll consider giving you a new one. So get back to work!" He stated finally, without giving them chance to complain. "Okay, just getting some stuffs that we left here. Hehe, you know us; forgetting things," Dakota replied, giving his best excuse, in order to amuse their boss. "Average low-level agents." Block said as he left the time travellers alone.

Cavendish made sure there is no one paying attention to them, and then instructed the teens to get out of their "hideout."

"That was close." - Cavendish

"Yeah, don't mind Block. He's always like that," Dakota continued. "Now come on, this way!" He said as he led them to his "companion." They walked for several steps when Dakota pointed at someone, that he particularly knows. "There!" He said pointing a man who dressed like someone from the present. "Hey, Terry!" He yelled waving at him. They then approached the man with the casual present time attire.

"Oh hey, Dakota. What are you doing here? I thought you're going on a mission with your partner," Terry asked as his old companion approached him. "I'm here because you owe me something." - Dakota

"What do you want?"

While With Milo, Brick, And Savannah

Milo sweats. He never felt so afraid in his life before. A tear starts to slip from his lacrimal. "So I heard rumors that you're hanging around with those low level time travellers..." Brick continued, not letting his eyes off of Milo. Milo gulped, not sure what to say. "Y-you mean Cavendish and Dakota?"

"Yes, those guys. The nut-jobbers. What are you planning with them?" Brick asked as if he's facing a professional agent.

"What a-are you t-talking about?" Milo asked, he's trembling in fear, making the chair shakes.

"Tell me! Who are you working for?!" Brick said, threatening him with the cattle prod, which he never let slipped off his hand.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. Please, let me go..." Milo cried, struggling to get free from the chair. "NO! You haven't told us anything!" Brick pointed the device even closer to the poor boy. "You better answer him, kid," Savannah casually said. "But, but, ..."

Milo didn't know what to say. He just stayed quiet. Brick becomes even more furious. "Answer me! Who are you working for, **Agent Milo**?!"

"But I'm not an agent, please. I'm just a normal human boy," he said between his tears. Savannah then rummaged through his backpack, looking for any solid evidence of Milo being an "agent."

"LIAR!" He yelled, tazing Milo with the cattle prod. Milo shrieked in pain. No one ever did this to him, even Elliot, as a person that really hates him for eternity, that probably wish for his non-existance. 'Guys... where are you...?' He mumbled to himself in tears. Brick has stopped, but the tinging feeling isn't. Milo felt so weak now, so weak that another taze might sent him to his last breath.

He wished that his friends would be quick, before he died under the hands of these two rough agents.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A.N: Sorry for late update. School has made me pretty busy.**

 **I think I've never been so bad more than this. Poor boy. :(**

 **I know he's our precious sunshine, and I don't want this to happen to him too.**

 **Will Milo be okay? Will Cavendish, Dakota, Zack, and Melissa saved him on time? Find out in the next and last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - To The Rescue

**Chapter 4 ~ To The Rescue**

Milo could stand the pain, but not for long. He just wished that his friends were here right now. These guys are lunatics. They torture an innocent child for something that is not even true. "P-please... just let me go. I promise I'll shut my mouth about this situation," Milo cried, begging for freedom. He uses his big puppy eyes, hoping to get some mercy, but it gave no effect to Brick's cold heart.

While then Savannah still rummages through the backpack. He had let out lots of stuff in there. Still, she couldn't find any evidence of Milo being a secret agent, but she found something that catches her eyes. She pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper there is a picture of Milo and his mum, dad, and Sara. A thought crosses through her mind. ' _Charlie..._ '

Back Again With The Kids And Time Travellers

"Okay, now wait for a minute while 4DPS scan." - Terry

Dakota's time-travelling companion seems to know what he's doing. Now they are one step closer to finding the boy. Cavendish rubbed his palms, he's sweating. The thought of Milo is in danger couldn't get his mind on anything. He was worried, what if Brick and Savannah had done something beyond the line? Poor little boy couldn't handle the pressure.

"Aha! Found them!" Terry exclaimed, which seemed to startle the whole gang. "Really? Where and in what timeline are they?" Zack was the first to give a question to ask. "Hmm... it seems that they are not yet leaving the present," Terry said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Then where are they?" - Melissa

"Wait a minute!" Terry then pushed on several buttons and the monitor zoomed in to a somewhat empty pistachio storage. "Hey, wait a minute! That's the abandoned pistachio storage that I ever brought Milo to! I know that place!" Melissa exclaimed almost ran away in light speed and left her friends behind. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dakota then lead them out of the building. "Thank you, sir! It was nice of you to help us," Cavendish gave him his gratitude before rushing out of the bureau.

Outside, they finally reached for the time machine and get ready to fly back to the present, but something unexpected happened. "What happened?" Zack panickedly ask Cavendish. "Ugh... the machine won't start," Cavendish growled. He tried restarting the machine a few times before it's finally turned on. They then flew back to the past.

* * *

Milo couldn't think straight now. His mind is being overwhelmed by Brick, who refers him to be a super intellegent secret agent. "Now Milo, for the last time **; WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?! AND WHAT IS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THOSE NUT JOBBERS?** What are you planning, kid?" Brick asked, fed up with Milo for what seemed to be a weird reason. Milo stayed silent, unable to say anything within the pressure and fear he were put into.

" **THAT'S IT!** " Brick then raised the cattle prod, setting it to the highest voltage, over the danger level. He aimed it to Milo, with the desire to kill him. Milo then screamed as loud as he can. " **SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!** " He closed his eyes, and with that one scream, the cattle prod were kicked out of Brick's hand, and laid on the floor.

* * *

The team is a block away from the abandoned pistachio warehouse only to hear the loud scream coming from the pistachio warehouse. " **SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!** "

"Hey, that's Milo's voice." - Zack

"And he seemed to be in a great danger." - Cavendish

"Then what are waiting for? Come on, let's go! This way!" - Melissa

With that, Cavendish speeds up and reached the abandoned building within milliseconds. Then they hopped off the vehicle and entered the building.

* * *

Brick was shocked by the sudden move. He looked at Savannah, who had succeed in "saving the child". "Savannah? Why did you do that?" - Brick

"I will not let you to do anymore harm on this child!" Savannah yelled at her partner.

Just then, four more persons entered the room, shocked by the scene they were watching. "Oh good. You guys are here. Just in time." - Savannah

"Zack! Melissa! Cavendish! Dakota!" Milo yelled happily seeing their friends come to rescue him. "Milo!" Zack and Melissa exclaimed happily as they reached for their friend, untying the rope and set him free. The trio then went into a group hug. Milo felt very scared for the recent hours of his life, but seeing his friends finally here, he's calming down now.

Vinnie then take a step of act and punches Brick on his face, which makes him collapsed to the floor. "That's for putting Milo in danger," Brick then held his reddened face because of the force given by Dakota's fist punch. Dakota raised his fist, preparing to beat up Brick with all his might, but Cavendish stopped him. "No, Dakota! Well... Savannah, do you think this all is really necessary. I mean a 13 years old kid doesn't deserve this kind of treatment," Cavendish said to the first class agent.

"It's how we do the interrogation procedure," Savannah replied. "But you don't have to do this to a boy, especially Milo!" Zack raised his voice, preparing to attack the female agent, but Milo and Melissa held him in place so that he doesn't rage out and do something that he might regret doing later.

Then, within seconds, Brick rose up from the floor. "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MILO!" Zack yelled at the agent and prepared to run to attack him, but luckily Milo and Melissa stopped him just in time. "Okay, Zack. Stop it! It's not worth it," Melissa said calming the furious child. Zack can finally being calmed, but they decided not to let him go just yet, because he might try to attack Brick again. "Okay, now everyone calm down, there's no need to use harms!" Cavendish said in hoping to calm them down from the tension. "Thank you!"

Savannah went to get something that apparently belongs to the boy. "I think this one's yours," Savannah said handing Milo the backpack. "My Backpack!" Milo then hugged his backpack tightly, then he opened it when Savannah said, "Don't worry kid, everything's already in there. Oh except...," she then pulled out a small picture of Milo and his family. She looked at it with a slight smile in her face, and not the kind of evil smirk that she always shows. "Here you go." She then handed the picture to him. "Thank you!" Milo exclaimed as he took the picture. "You're welcome."

Everyone was about to walk away and get back, when Milo suddenly stopped. He turned around to face Savannah. Her expression is very flat and cold, but not as much as earlier nor as much as Brick. "What are you looking at?" - Savannah

"I just wanted to ask you something. Why did you save me back there when this... uh, tall gorgeous rough agent, tried to kill me?" Milo asked pointing Brick. "Thank you for the compliment, but I have a name too, you know?" Brick responded, a bit annoyed and glad on how Milo referred him.

Savannah inhaled deeply, then opened her mouth to talk. "You know, a few years ago, when I was in college, I used to take care my cousin, Charlie, during my free time when my mum's sister, whose Charlie's mum, went out to do some stuffs. Charlie is a nice boy, he looks just like you, cowlick, sweater vest, slippers, bright smile," Savannah stopped a bit to take a breath.

"Then what happened to him?" - Milo

"Well about the time I almost finished college, something happened to him. A group of unidentified men broke into the house and kidnapped him. I tried to fight them, but I was outnumbered. I got severe injuries from that event, and I lost my favourite cousin. We tried looking everywhere to find him, but there's no sign of hope. Then after about 6 months looking for him, I had to accept it that Charlie is already lost, and maybe killed, and I won't be seeing him again." A tear slipped from Savannah's eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your cousin, but why don't you try to fix it with time travel?" Dakota asked.

"Actually although that breaks the rules and policies of the bureau, but I did it. But unfortunately no matter how hard I try, I keep on failing. Then I had to accept that this is something that time travel can fix. In fact, Block already gave me a warning about it." - Savannah

The room filled with silence, when Milo finally breaks it, without Murphy's law of course. "Here, why don't you take this?" Milo said handing her the picture she gave him earlier. "Maybe this will remind you that your cousin will always be there with you."

Savannah took the picture from the boy's hands. "Thank you, Milo!" She then extended her arms, preparing to give him a hug, which Milo gladly accepted.

* * *

Then, everyone left the building. But before the trio and the pistachio guardians left, Brick stopped them. "Wait!" He then pulled out the cattle prod, which startled everyone there. Melissa and Zack are already on position, protecting Milo from the rough agent. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he assured. "You better not!" Savannah then gave him a death glance.

"Actually I meant to give this to you," he said handing the device to Milo. "Wait, why?" Milo asked as he stepped forward, to the front of his friends. "I've known that Murphy family descends a bad luck called 'Murphy's Law' to every male of their family. So I'm giving this to you, perhaps that you might need it when Murphy's law dragged you into somewhat crazy Murphy's law event, 'cause you know Murphy's law is unpredictable, right?"

"Yeah!" Milo said as he gladly accept the cattle prod, and put it in his backpack. Brick then gave him a fist pump. This then started to change their prespective on the agents. "Well, I guess we'll be going now," Brick said as they entered their limo. "Okay, see you guys again soon!" Milo then waved goodbye to them as they jumped into the timestream.

The trio and the time travellers then went back to their time vehicle, but when Cavendish started their time vehicle, unfortunately, it ran out of time juice. "Well I guess that you guys have to go home walking," Dakota said. "Sorry about this, kid," Cavendish added. "Nah, it's okay. Besides we planned to go around the city for a walk," Melissa said. "That's good. We'll see you guys soon then." - Cavendish

"Okay, see you!" The trio waved as they left them.

* * *

"Glad to have you back, Milo!" - Melissa

"Yeah! We don't know what would it be without you, buddy!" - Zack

"Aww... thanks guys!" Milo said as he pulled his fellow buddies into a tight hug. He is glad that he have two nice best friends who are always there to the rescue when he needs them.

 **FIN**

 **A.N: And finally this story is finished. Yay! :D**

 **I wanted to thank you all for all of your support on this story, especially for the-adorable-vinnie-dakota from Tumblr for the insipiration for this story. I'm hoping to see you guys in my next stories.**

 **Milo Murphy's Law and the characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh.**


End file.
